kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.6
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.6 est le 6ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Junpei Hyūga, Yoshimasa Hosoya qui chante deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: We’re Gonna Win with This Team No Matter What! #''Clutch Time'' #Monologue: I Swore an Oath #''Hanashi wo Shiyou'' #''Clutch Time (Sans voix)'' #''Hanashi wo Shiyou (Sans voix)'' Lyrics et traductions Monologue 1 = “We’re Gonna Win with This Team No Matter What!” Neither desperation nor effort is enough. Last year, we learned what it means to go up against schools with such overwhelming power. Back then, I got so depressed that I considered quitting basketball. But we’ve long since overcome that defeat. Since then, we’ve practiced like hell, and I’m confident that we’ve gotten stronger. And this year, some promising first years joined our team. There’s no way we second years can lose! We’re gonna win with this team no matter what!Monologue Traduit par grimmfeather |-| Clutch Time = - Romaji = Hikaru ase / hibiku seien / shiagari ha joujou darou Aitsura mo ii kanji de shuuchuu shiteiru na Sakki kara chorochoro shiteru / kochira ha doko no dochira sama Sou ka / ore wo okorasete mitai n da na… Chouhatsu ni noru ka boke / shunsatsu shite kureru wa Choushi koita onore wo / koukai sasete yan ze Mina made iwasen na / hahhaa kubi ga naru nee Hora mou sukkondero tten da / kono daaho ga Naku ko ha damatte benchi he GET OUT!! Tenka musou no kuracchi taimu hatsudou Nadataru meishou gisei shita Ore no mae ni hirefushi yagare Booru ga netto wo kugutte / sawayaka na kaze wo kanjiru Aa, sou da / kono shunkan subete ga mukuwareru Nichiya haado na renshuu ha / doko mo minna onaji darou Sou, dakara / ii ka, ichibyou mo ki wo nuku na Nanda omae yaruki aru n ka / zuibun mikubirareten na Maa ii sa ima no uchi ni / kyoushuu to ittokimasu ka Seizei awatete kureya / hahhaa toman nee naa Gatagata urusee yo / kuso daaho ga Yoi ko ha furuete benchi de SIT DOWN!! Kanzen muketsu kuracchi taimu totsunyuu Kihaku de maken na abarete kuzzo Doitsumo ore wo sonkei shiro Subete katsu tame ni / yatte kita kara Naku ko ha damatte benchi he GET OUT!! Tenka musou no kuracchi taimu hatsudou Nadataru meishou gisei shita Ore no kakugo ni hirefuse ya Yoi ko ha furuete benchi de SIT DOWN!! Kanzen muketsu kuracchi taimu totsunyuu Kihaku de maken na abarete kuzzo Doitsumo ore wo sonkei shiroRomaji & Traduit par grimmfeather - English = Glistening sweat and resounding cheers / Everybody’s doing a great job They’re completely focused and giving it their all Hey, you—the one who’s been fooling around / Just who do you think you are? Oh, I see / You’re trying to make me angry… You’re asking for trouble, idiot / You’ll be dead in an instant You’re getting ahead of yourself, bastard / I’ll make you regret it You should quit while you’re ahead / My laughter is ringing in my ears I already told you to get out, you dumbass If you’re gonna cry, shut up and get on the bench!! I’m invoking a clutch time that has no match the world over I’ve sacrificed a few famous generals Prostrate yourself before me The ball swishes in the basket / I feel a gentle breeze Yeah, that’s right / This is the moment that all our hard work pays off The members of every team practice hard, day and night Yeah, that’s why / Listen up—you don’t have a second to waste What, you wanna fight? / You’ve got some guts to look down on us Well, that’s alright / Prepare for assault Look at you, all lost and confused / I just can’t stop laughing Quit your bitching, you dumbass Good kids should just sit on the bench and tremble in fear!! I’m breaking out a perfectly flawless clutch time We won’t lose in spirit / Let’s duke it out You all better show me some respect I did all of this in order to win If you’re gonna cry, shut up and get on the bench!! I’m invoking a clutch time that has no match the world over I’ve sacrificed a few famous generals Prostrate yourself before my resolve Good kids should just sit on the bench and tremble in fear!! I’m breaking out a perfectly flawless clutch time We won’t lose in spirit / Let’s duke it out You all better show me some respect }} |-| Monologue 2 = “I Swore an Oath” Honestly, I don’t think I’m cut out to be a leader. So at the very least, I want to lead the team with my play. I’ll make important shots without fail. If there’s anything I can do in order to achieve this goal, I’ll do it, no matter what it is. I swore an oath. I’ll aim for Nationals and play basketball with all my heart. I swore that we’d advance to the finals and make Seirin number one in Japan. Hah, if we lose, I’ll confess my love buck naked! |-| Hanashi wo Shiyou = - Romaji = Moshimo mata nani ka kakaekondemo sasaete yareru you ni Mayowanai tsuyosa ni irete chikara ni naru to yakusoku suru yo Uchinome sareta kibun de miageteta itsuka no sora Mune wo semeru munashisa ni ii wake mo dekizu ni Norikoeta ima dakara Kakeaeru kobota ga arun da to wakaru Moshimo sono kokoro oresou na toki wa kizuite yareru you ni Oretachi wa keshite hitori janai senaka wo mukezu hanashi wo shiyou Akirameru koto wo yameta seiippai no ketsui wa Arekara nando nakama ni sukuwaretekita darou Mada issho ni kono yume wo Oikaketeitai kara ganbatte ikeru Moshimo mata nani ka kakaekondemo sasaete yareru you ni Mayowanai tsuyosa ni irete chikara ni naru to yakusoku suru yo Moshimo sono kokoro oresou na toki wa kizuite yareru you ni Oretachi wa keshite hitori janai senaka wo mukezu hanashi wo shiyou Nayanda bun dake wakariatte Oretachi rashi chiimu ni narouRomaji & Traduit par ichigohaatsu - English = If there is a time when you get involved in something bad again, I'll be there to support you I'll put my hand in a strength that won't be lost, I promise to become your strength to depend on When you are in a mood where anything can knock you down, look up at the sky sometime Not being able to make excuses to the empty accusations in your chest I'm here because I overcame it I understood that there are words to pacify myself with If there is a time when your heart seems it's about to snap, I hope that I can notice We are never alone, turn your back away and let's talk I stopped giving up, I made my decisions From then on, I wonder how many times did my comrades save me We're still together, with this same dream It's because I want to chase it, I can go and do my best If there is a time when you get involved in something bad again, I'll be there to support you I'll put my hand in a strength that won't be lost, I promise to become your strength to depend on If there is a time when your heart seems it's about to snap, I hope that I can notice We are never alone, turn your back away and let's talk Understanding the worries Let's become a team that is like us }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo